


The Mix Tape

by LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife



Series: Shield Wolf [7]
Category: No Offence (TV)
Genre: Don't touch his vinyl records, F/M, Fluffety fluffy fluff of the fluffymost fluffiness, Idiots in Love, Love, Miller is a Randy Old Git (TM), Ok who remembers recording music off the radio, Randolph and his dawn surprise, Romance, You Have Been Warned, and making mix tapes, extreme fluff, with ACTUAL cassette tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife/pseuds/LastNightFanfictionSavedMyLife
Summary: Where Miller gets teary and mix-tape research is done.(Who is going to admit their age at remembering making those eh?)-I blame the plot bunnies - they made me do it!Based upon 'No Offence' a most excellent channel 4 police procedural series. Seriously, it's brilliant, go watch it!Professor Randolph Miller is truly an amazing character who reminds me of a uni tutor I had.A loving, sexy, silly, one-shot, set sometime after series three has ended. And set after the first work in this series.Please heed warnings and tags and end notes etc before reading. Warning: may contain fluffy fluff.-Alright Bambinos, please read and enjoy!Kudos and Comments always greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Randolph Miller/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Shield Wolf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978786





	The Mix Tape

The end of the month was creeping closer. When he'd be away at a conference. 'In your old stomping grounds of 'buggering' London', as he'd called it. With an overnight stay. She sighed.

She was looking forward to it as much as he was. That's to say, not at all.

They were cuddled up on his sofa, his arms wrapped around her as he dropped little kisses on her head. She was playing with his hands. Touching and stroking them. Strong hands, but gentle and wicked too.

"Um...," she looked up at him, not letting go of his hand.

"Is it ok if I stay at yours? While you're away that is?" 

"Of course lovely girl. No need to ask," he smiled and placed a kiss in her nose, "any particular reason? I hope you're not going to have a house party while I'm away," he chuckled.

"No, no, nothing like that. You know that parties aren't exactly me," she scrunched her nose at that thought. "It's just that... Well you'll think I'm soppy..." she looked down.

He tilted her head up to look at him.

"Tell me, soppy girl," he smiled gently at her.

"I want to stay here. In your house for the night. So that i can at least _smell_ you in bed with me, even if i can't _feel_ or _see_ you. I know it's just one night away. But I'll still miss you so very much."

He'd gone still and quiet, moving his head so she couldn't see his face. She frowned and wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, maybe upset him somehow?

"Did I say something wrong?" she voiced tentatively, worried for his answer.

He looked up at her then, smiling, but with tears in his eyes.

"Oh!" she flew at him, hugged him tight, "did I say something? What did I say wrong? Sorry... Sorry for upsetting you..." she said quietly while she held him close.

"No, no my lovely love, nothing wrong. Nothing wrong. Complete opposite," he said, as he pulled away, smiling at her through his tears.

"I just, well… I always hoped someone would eventually, I mean… well. No one's actually _said_ they'd miss me before. The ex wife certainly never did, she'd say the complete bloody opposite! I mean, I've had mates say they'd miss me obviously, good mates like Viv. But no-one I've been close to. Well not that I've ever really been close to anyone, like you and me are. God, Bea! I welling up at the thought of you saying you'll actually miss me… Like _properly_ miss me," he sniffed.

She'd hugged him again then, peppering his face with kisses.

"I miss you even if you're in the next room," she admitted shyly.

He'd laughed at that, tears welling up in his eyes again.

-

Stupid machine. She was at the front desk, wrangling a pc that wasn't behaving. As she had swiped herself through that morning, she'd overheard one of the desk sergeants moaning that IT were taking too long, and had asked if she could maybe help. He'd recognised her, asking wasn't she Prof Miller's girlfriend? She'd nodded shyly, telling him that she'd happily look at the machine for him if he wanted.

He'd told her to go ahead, joking that she couldn't make it any worse than it was now, just a large expensive door stop! They got chatting while she worked, him saying his youngest was interested in computing. Asking her opinion on what would be his best way forward. She told him which courses and uni's would maybe be best, in her opinion.

He'd shown her photos of his family, including one of his wife and himself in their youth. She asked how they'd met, making small talk, and he said how he'd made a mix tape for her as he was too shy to _actually_ speak to her.

She asked what that was. He explained to her how it was like a digital playlist, but on a cassette tape, as back then, no internet. How he'd record songs from the radio as that was free.

-

Now she was stood in his living room, wondering, pondering. Looking at his music collection for inspiration for a mix-tape for Miller.

Never had she seen so many old vinyl records in one place before. She remembered when she'd first asked him about them, how she'd been warned, on pain of no shagging for a week, to NOT TOUCH. _Yea, like Randolph could stay away from her for a whole week? He couldn't even keep his hands off of her for a single day!_ _He was a randy old git, but he was HER randy old git after all._

Frowning, she tilted her head sideways to read the spines, checking what they were. Lots of Queen, Bob Dylan, a load of 90s rave stuff… Smiling at the eclectic mix. None of it anything she'd really heard of it knew, but more importantly, she'd no idea what any of the songs meant to him. She didn't want to trigger any bad memories.

Humming thoughtfully, she went over to her bag, retrieved her headphones and a pen and then stole some paper from his printer upstairs.

Tools gathered, she returned back to the sunny living room to spread out on the floor.

Headphones were plugged into her phone, her digital music files opened and she thought. Listening and writing, making notes, on what this song meant to her, what the lyrics made her think of. Dismissing some, adding others to the 'definitely' pile, others still placed in the 'maybe' pile.

\----

**Notes on possible inclusions for the Randolph Miller mix-tape:**

Slade coz i love you - yes!

The Power of Love Frankie Goes to Hollywood - perfect, but too much? Makes me happy cry tho.

Depeche mode I just can't get enough - I really can't! Heehee ;0)

the look of love abc - yep 

Eurythmics right by my side - yes, exactly where I want to be :0)

Bad company Feel like makin' love - we always do, my sexy wolfie xx

Elvin Bishop fooled around and fell in love - he'd sweetly sang me this at karaoke - THIS ONE IS A DEFFO!!! YES YES YES YES!!! :D

The Wanted Chasing The Sun - could be, not sure? Too Ibiza-ey?

everywhere fleetwood mac - yes.

Jonas brothers sucker - certainly am a sucker for him that's for sure! We go together better than birds of a feather, you and me... :D

Hellogoodbye Here - there's no place else I could be but here in your arms, I miss you quite terribly - sigh yes yes perfect lyrics! :0)

danger high voltage electric six -YES! YES AND MORE YESES! Haha! ;0)

Body rockers I like the way you move - He DID said that he really does love watching me dance :0)

\----

Her suit jacket was thrown off to the side and she was lying on her tummy on the living room rug, propped up on her elbows. Singing away happily to herself. Swinging her feet back and forth.

That's how Randolph found her when he got back.

He stood in the living room doorway and watched, smiling at her. Not wanting to announce himself and break the moment. Not wanting to stop watching her just yet.

He dropped his bag and coat on the floor and walked over, stopping to stand in front of her.

She saw his feet and looked up, pulled her 'phones off from her head, and smiled up at him happily, delighted in his return.

He squatted down to her.

"What are you up to love?" he asked, pointing at the mess of paper and scribbles strewn in front of her.

"I'm making you a mix-tape. Well not an actual like tape. A playlist. For when you're away. Something for you to listen to. To remind you of me?" she paused. "Is it too silly?" she asked.

"No love, not at all! Sounds like a lovely idea."

He stood up, stretching, his joints clicking.

"Been up to my elbows in formaldehyde and body bits all day," he said, laughing down at her scrunched up nose.

"So… I'm off to get a nice long soak in the shower. Come join me? Scrub my back for me? Oh and my bits could do with a good scrubbing down too," he grinned and winked wickedly at her.

She got up quickly, not waiting to be asked twice!

-

They were already late leaving that morning, not wanting to leave the warm cocoon of their bed and each other's close embrace.

"Randolph, what are you doing?" Bea shouted as she stood by the opened door. "You'll miss your train," she said as she looked at her watch.

"Just coming love!" he ran out of the living room, a wide smile on his face. _What was he up to?_

"Come on then," he reached down for one last kiss as he ran up to her, pulling the door shut as he did so. "The sooner I'm gone, the sooner I'm back I suppose!"

She sighed at that answer.

-

Back at his house that night, Bea padded into the living room. The house was deathly quiet without Randolph there. She went to put the TV on, to at least have some background noise. That's when she noticed it. One of his precious vinyls. Out of place on the table. _Huh_ , she thought, _that's not like him to leave one lying around like that._ She bent down, intending to put it back, she frowned as she noticed a note was placed on it, she recognised Miller's scrawl.

'Hello my love, just a little something for you. Not exactly a mix tape, but I give you TEMPORARY permission to play one of my records. Play this and think of me singing it to you. The words are mine love ;0) xxx'

She peered at the record...

'Sunshine of your love - Cream'

-

It's getting near dawn

When lights close their tired eyes

I'll soon be with you, my love

Give you my dawn surprise

I'll be with you, darling, soon

I'll be with you when the stars start falling

I've been waiting so long

To be where I'm going

In the sunshine of your love

-

She listened to the song, listened to it again. She sobbed a happy sob, hugging the vinyl cover as she listened a third time.

She loved her ridiculous man. Her lovely thoughtful man. She missed him so much, but he'd be with her soon. Back in her arms, just like the song said. She giggled as thought of his 'dawn surprise'. She loved her sexy, naughty man.

She plopped herself down on the sofa and looked at her phone. 20.57. He said he'd phone her at nine. She waited. She'd tell him how much she loved him. Make sure he knew! She smiled as her phone rang 2100 on the dot!

"Randolph!" 

"Hello my lovely groupie," he answered.


End file.
